Ashfur Who
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: A WarriorsxDrWho crossover. When the Doctor and Ashfur are struck by lightening, they switch bodies. Will Ashfur cope with being a Twoleg and will the Doctor ever learn to hunt? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This was just an idea of mine, but then I drew a few pictures and thought seriously about writing it down. So, after about two or three weeks, here's the first chapter of this idea.

I do not own Doctor Who or Warriors... but I wish I did.

* * *

All was peaceful around the lake. The sky was turning rose-pink in the west, where the sun was gently lowering to the mountain's edge.

A sudden whirring noise cut through the air. A few birds chirped and spread their wings, ready to fly away as a large blue box hurtled out of the sky. With a slight thud it landed next to a bubbling stream on a patch of deserted moorland.

The mechanic noise quietened down, eventually stopping. Almost immediately, a door opened and a tall man dressed in a brown suit jumped out, breathing in the fresh air. He glanced around and clapped his hands together. "Perfect timing," he beamed. "Hey, Martha, you can come out now!"

Martha came out behind him. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the landscape. "Oh, wow," she breathed. "Which planet's this?"

The man beside Martha shot her a questioning look. "I'd have thought you recognised your home planet."

"I've never been anywhere like this on Earth, Doctor," she replied, and the man known as the Doctor grinned.

"I know all you really wanted to do was have a break from monsters and aliens, so I decided to bring you here. This place has a great sunset."

Martha glanced at the sky. In the east, the sky was darkening to a navy blue, while in the west, it glowed golden around the setting sun. "It's beautiful."

The Doctor sat down on the moorland, then rested his hands under his head and lay down. Martha joined him, enjoying the fresh breeze that brushed past them and rustled the purple heather. For a while they just sat there in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet.

After what seemed like ages, Martha raised her hand and pointed across the lake. "Umm, Doctor?"

"What is it?" the Doctor sat up and starred where she was pointing. "Oh," he said softly as he watched the dense black clouds gathering. "Didn't say anything about that on the weather report."

Martha bit her lip, sitting up beside him. It wasn't far that they'd finally come to a trouble-free place like this, only to have it ruined by a storm. She caught the distant rumble of thunder as the clouds drew nearer.

"Sorry, Martha," the Doctor apologised, looking slightly forlorn. "It looks like we'll have to be on our way again. That's a fierce electrical storm."

A light rain pattered onto the ground around them. Groaning, Martha stood up and began to follow the Doctor to the TARDIS. He was already there, pulling out the key to his ship and getting ready to insert it in the lock on the door. It was dark now; the storm had moved quickly. Lightening flashed over the lake, making Martha shield her eyes.

"There we go," the Doctor said brightly, pulling the door open.

Just as a bolt of lightening struck him and he crumpled to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nicely caught, Whitewing," Ashfur meowed as his fellow warrior padded over with a mouse in her mouth. She dropped it in front of her.

"Thanks, Ashfur," she smiled, licking a forepaw and drawing it over her face. She suddenly stopped, and glanced up at the sky.

"What is it?" Ashfur asked, following her gaze. His dark blue eyes widened in amazement. "What the…"

As the blue box hurtled out of the sky, Ashfur and Whitewing glanced at one another and then turned and dashed into the cover of a nearby bush. Whitewing was trembling, her snowy fur bristling. Ashfur pressed his pelt comfortingly against her own as he peered out through the twigs and leaves.

The blue box had landed on WindClan's territory. As Ashfur watched, a Twoleg emerged from behind it.

Whitewing shrank back even more. "Ashfur," she whispered. "I think we should go back."

Ashfur ignored her, not taking his eyes off what was happening. Another Twoleg, a female this time, had also come out. Ashfur watched as they lay down on the grass, an idea forming in his mind.

"Ashfur, we really should go back," Whitewing muttered, drawing her tail around herself.

Ashfur glanced at her, then at the mysterious box and the Twolegs. "Wait here," he meowed, slowly creeping out into the open. He heard a sharp hiss from Whitewing, but he kept going. It wasn't that far a distance, and the Twolegs seemed preoccupied enough…

Holding his tail high, he splashed through the stream. Shaking himself out while hiding behind a few reeds, he checked on the Twolegs. The male had sat up, and was staring over in the direction of ShadowClan territory.

Quickly, Ashfur dashed across the moorland grass. He came to a halt next to the box, and stared at it in wonder. For the first time, he felt a flicker of fear. He was so close to the Twolegs…

Something tickled his ear. Ashfur glanced up. A light drizzle was starting to fall. Black clouds covered the sky, and now the rain was falling more heavily. Twitching his ears to try and get it offAshfur moved closer to the blue box for protection. His fur brushed against it.

There was a bright flash, and Ashfur knew no more.,


	2. Chapter 2

It's taken a long time to get this up... hope you like it!

Also, big thank you to Runningfern, who's being creating fanart for this story hugs

* * *

Unknown memories swam through his head…

Ashfur groaned as he slowly fell back into consciousness. His whole body felt drained of energy to do anything. After great effort, he finally managed to open his eyes.

"Doctor!"

Ashfur heard the word, but didn't understand it. He was staring at his surroundings in horror. The green, leafy world he belonged to had vanished, and in its place was… Ashfur didn't know how to describe it. All he knew was that there was a sharp tang in the air, and a gentle whirring. It was almost like the inside of a Monster - not that he'd ever been in one, but Cloudtail had described it many times.

"You're awake at last," the voice said again. Ashfur turned in the direction it was coming in and saw the female Twoleg he'd seen before - before what? Panic rose in his chest and he tried to get to his paws. Had the Twolegs captured him?

And then Ashfur realised that it felt wrong, getting onto all fours. He gave a small growl of frustration as his body refused to bend into the right position.

"Doctor?" the Twoleg repeated, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

It hit him like a thunderbolt - he could understand what she was saying! It wasn't just vague grunting like most Twolegs he heard. He felt another wave of panic wash through him as he tried, and failed, to get onto all fours. He swished his tail angrily.

At least, he tried to.

Ashfur turned his head around, the simple movement feeling wrong. He stared at himself in horror for a second, then glanced at his front paws.

His paws - they couldn't be described as paws anymore. There was no trace of fur, only bare skin and a few faint hairs. His feline claws were gone too; instead were wide, blunt claws that were on the end of his - his what, exactly? It was like the different sections of his paw had lengthened so that he could move them individually. Ashfur turned his odd new paw over, hoping to at least see the hard pad. Instead, there was just soft, bare skin again.

Now completely scared, Ashfur slowly levered himself up in a way that agreed with his joints, but felt wrong to his mind. Once more, he glanced around.

The female Twoleg was gone - to where, Ashfur didn't know or care. He only cared about looking at himself, trying to see what was wrong.

His body was covered by a brown pelt - he gingerly touched it with his horrid paw and gazed in horror as it detached from his skin. Almost like… like a Twoleg's pelt. Like the pelt of the Twoleg he'd seen before he woke up here.

It was about this point that he realised his senses had changed. He could no longer smell as sharply as he usually could. Before, he would have been able to scent everything in the room. That was impossible now, he found out. All he could really smell was the sharp metallic tang, and even that was extremely faint.

Ashfur considered curling up into a ball and refusing to come out until this dream had ended. No… until this nightmare had ended. He didn't want to believe what his mind was already telling him, but it seemed to be true.

Ashfur was now a Twoleg - the Twoleg he and Whitewing had seen.

Or, as the female Twoleg seemed to call him, he was 'Doctor'.

Before Ashfur could even process this, the female Twoleg walked in. She was holding something in each paw - and Ashfur suddenly realised that he could smell what she was holding, and that it smelt good. He licked his lips instinctively, then shuddered. His face must be fur-free too.

"I thought this might help," the Twoleg said, placing one of the things she was holding next to him. She placed the other one next to her.

Ashfur glanced at what she'd given him, lightly tapping its side with his new, Twoleg paw. Inside it, a dark brown liquid rippled gently. It gave off a wonderful smell that excited him. Slowly, hesitantly, Ashfur lowered his head and licked it experimentally.

The taste was amazing - it was better than any water he'd ever tried. It was hot too, and seemed to warm his insides as he swallowed it.

Feeling slightly more confident, he starting drinking it again, lapping it up with slight difficulty as it fought to slide off his tongue. He kept one eye on the Twoleg, though. His body relaxed slightly.

The female Twoleg leaned closer, ignoring her own drink. "Are you okay?"

Ashfur crouched lower and gave a soft snarl. It didn't sound the same coming from his new, Twoleg mouth. The tomcat briefly ran his tongue over his teeth - defiantly not as sharp - before returning to his tasty hot drink. He felt the eyes of the other Twoleg on him and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Doctor, could you please just answer me?"

Ashfur tried to sit up and managed to find a position close enough to his usual way of sitting. He held up one of his weird front paws and gave it a lick, not taking his eyes off of the Twoleg opposite him. Ashfur, to his surprise, recognised disbelief in her dark brown eyes as she watched him.

Ashfur gave his paw a final lick and placed it on the ground. "What in StarClan's name am I doing here?" he meowed, his eyes widening as he listened to himself. He was talking in Twoleg!

"StarClan?" the Twoleg looked confused now. "What the heck is StarClan?"

"Just tell me what I'm doing here," Ashfur said, glaring at her. It was weird - he just thought of what he wanted to say, opened his mouth and the right words came out.

"Well, you - the Doctor - got struck by a lightening bolt. I thought you were dead." The Twoleg turned her head away. "Anyway, I managed to drag you into the TARDIS, you woke up and here we are." She glanced back at Ashfur. "Now, who are you?"

Ashfur sat up a little straighter. "I am Ashfur, warrior of ThunderClan," he announced. The usually familiar words sounded different as he spoke in the Twoleg's voice. "Son of Brindleface, brother of Ferncloud," he added for good measure. "I was out hunting with Whitewing, my fellow ThunderClan warrior, when we saw a blue box emerge from the sky. I went over to have a look, and there was a flash of light, and I woke up here."

The Twoleg looked even more bewildered now. "ThunderClan? Ferncloud?" Ashfur heard her mutter.

"It's true," he insisted, instinctively trying to curl his tail around his paws - before he remembered he didn't have a tail anymore. "So, who're you? I saw you come out of the blue box, you and another Twoleg."

The Twoleg nodded, her eyes distrustful. "My name's Martha Jones," she said. "The blue box you saw is called the TARDIS, and we're in it at the moment. The other Twoleg - well, I guess you're him, now. He's my friend, and he is known as the Doctor."

Ashfur twitched whiskers that he didn't have anymore. "Weird name."

The Twoleg - Martha Jones - kept gazing at him. "So, where do you come from?"

"The forest," Ashfur answered, glancing around at his surroundings again. "In ThunderClan territory."

"Right."

There was a slight pause as Ashfur and Martha studied each other intently.

"What are you?" Martha finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean, what am I?" Ashfur cried indigently. "I'm a warrior, that's what."

"No, I mean, what species are you? Are you some human that's passing by, or an alien…?"

_What's a human, _Ashfur wondered. "I'm a cat."

And ignoring the startled look on the Twoleg's face, Ashfur moved uncomfortably back into a crouch and started to lap up the remains of the now-cooler drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long...

Anyway, once again - a HUGE thank you to Runningfern! Not only have you drawn/created pics for this story, but you've made a great youtube video!

So, this chapter is dedicated to Runningfern.

* * *

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes. His whole body ached, and several smells of strong herbs caught in his nose.

Raising his head and glancing around at his surroundings, he saw that he appeared to be in a small cave, sunlight filtering through a wall of ivy in front of him. The steady drip, drip of water comforted him in some way as he recalled what had happened. Stupid lightning storm…

The Doctor listened hard and managed to hear some faint voices - it sounded like there were several people past the ivy hangings. Gentle footsteps sounded, and the Doctor's eyes widened as a large, pure-white cat padded into the cave and approached him. A new scent entered the Doctor's nose - to his surprise, he knew instinctively that the cat was a female. Her smell had a warm, flowery tinge to it, and as she bent her head to touch the Doctor's forehead, he wondered what type of planet he was on.

"Are you feeling alright?" the cat asked, and the Doctor realised he could understand it as clearly as if it had been speaking English - despite the fact all he could hear were meows.

"Yes, I'm good," the Doctor said brightly, playing along. "Er… where am I?"

The white cat looked worried. "You didn't lose your memory, did you?" she meowed. "I'll get Leafpool if you want."

"Umm… yes, I'll see Leafpool," the Doctor agreed. Leafpool must be the cat's leader.

The white cat nodded - an unusual gesture for a feline - before turning and leaving the cave again.

The Doctor sighed, glancing around. How'd he end up here? Last thing he remembered was the lightning storm, and that hadn't been anywhere near a cave. He twitched his ears, trying to listen to the voices outside.

Wait a minute…

The Doctor concentrated, and to his surprise his ears moved again. They felt oddly positioned as well.

The Time Lord glanced down at his hands. Instead, he saw two large paws, covered in light gray fur. He flexed his right hand, and the right paw responded. Claws as sharp as knives protruded from his fingertips, and then disappeared just as suddenly.

"Well, this is rather odd…" the Doctor muttered to himself, flexing his hand again. The claws appeared once more.

The Doctor suddenly became aware of a light tickling on his upper lip. Hesitantly, he raised his paw and brushed it delicately against his face.

Whiskers. He had whiskers!

He swivelled his head around, staring at himself. He was completely covered in the same light gray fur as his paws - but there were also several flecks of a darker gray colour. The Doctor also saw something else…

"A tail!" The Doctor said wonderingly. Slowly, he concentrated on moving his tail, and the tail responded with a slight flick. It almost felt like an extra arm. The Doctor held it high, admiring the bushy fur covering it.

_What am I doing?_

The Doctor let his tail droop to the ground, making a small thump as it hit the floor. So he was a cat, was he? Why? And where was Martha? Was she a cat too?

The Doctor suddenly felt another scent flow over him, as well as the scent of the white she-cat.

"Nice to see you're awake." A light brown tabby padded around the Doctor. She had a white chest and paws, and her muzzle was a slightly grass-stained white. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," the Doctor replied, and without knowing it, his tail twitched self-consciously. "You must be Leafpool."

The tabby's amber eyes widened slightly. "Yes, I'm Leafpool," she meowed, before touching her nose to his forehead. "Of course you know that."

"Why am I here?" the Doctor asked, swishing his tail. "And why…"

Leafpool pressed her tail to his mouth. "Who's this?" She gently nudged the white cat next to her.

The Doctor stared at the white cat. "Snowbell?" he guessed.

The white cat stared at her paws.

"I think he has some mind-loss," Leafpool meowed, sounding worried. "Who's leader of ThunderClan?"

"I thought you were!" The Doctor cried, then stopped, puzzled. "Wait, what's ThunderClan?"

"Definite mind loss," Leafpool concluded. "I'm going to tell Firestar. Whitewing, stay with him."

The Doctor watched as Leafpool left the cave, and then turned to his companion. "So, your name is Whitewing."

The cat nodded, glancing up. She had large, light emerald eyes that caught the sunshine as it streamed into the cave. "No cat I know has ever been hit by lightening before. That must be what caused your… loss of memory."

"On the contrary, my memory's fine," the Doctor responded, getting to his feet and standing on all fours. It felt slightly odd. "But what I want to know is this - why am I a cat?"

Whitewing tilted her head to one side. "You've always been a cat, Ashfur."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Ashfur?"

The white she-cat looked worried now. "Yes, Ashfur, you're Ashfur, aren't you?" she meowed quickly.

The Doctor sat down and raised his front paw like he was offering to shake someone's hand. "No, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you."

Whitewing's green eyes widened. "The Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, then added "I'm a nine-hundred year old Time Lord from Galifrey; the last survivor of the Great Time War." He watched carefully for her reaction.

Whitewing just looked utterly confused, which comforted the Doctor. She was obviously just an ordinary cat.

"So… you're not Ashfur?"

"No. I have no idea who Ashfur is."

Whitewing's eyes widened even more. "Holy StarClan…" she breathed, kneading the ground with her forepaws. The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it. He'd ask about StarClan some other time.

"So, Whitewing…" The Doctor quickly sussed out his situation. These cats were under the impression that he was Ashfur, a fellow cat. Maybe it was best if it stayed that way for now.

And if he was Ashfur, then where was the _real_ Ashfur?

"Whitewing, you seem a nice cat. Can you help me find my way back to the TARDIS?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so late to get this chapter up! I'm guessing most of you have given up on me already. I almost gave up on it myself by almost trying to find a co-author...

But after watching the finale of season four of Doctor Who, I started writing this. So, here we are, chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ever since Martha first met the Doctor, she'd been introduced to many strange and wonderful things - including the Doctor himself. She'd also met many scary things, and had learned how to get along with the best of a bad situation.

But she had no idea what to make of this situation.

She watched the Doctor's body intently, hoping that any moment he'd lift his head and say "April Fool, Martha!" But that didn't seem likely to happen - instead he was portraying feline behaviour, and it was all due to the fact that there was now the spirit of a cat in the Doctor's body - a cat named Ashfur.

"Ashfur?" Martha said tentatively, trying the name out. The Doctor whirled his head around and gazed at her with unblinking eyes.

"Yes?"

"Umm… if you are really a cat, then how are you speaking English?" Martha asked, feeling slightly foolish.

Ashfur sat up in a cat-like way, like he had done before. "I don't know," he replied. "Then again, maybe that's because I don't become a Twoleg every other day."

Martha was sure she looked confused. "What's a Twoleg?"

"You are," Ashfur said, then added hesitantly "and I suppose I am now."

"Oh, you mean a human?" Martha decided not to reveal the fact that the Doctor was actually a nine-hundred year old alien from a far away planet.

Ashfur tilted the Doctor's head to one side. "Is that what you call yourself?"

"Well, most of the time I call myself 'Martha'," Martha responded.

Ashfur gave a small laugh that sounded a lot like the Doctor's, then glanced around at his surroundings. "So, where are we again? You said we were in the blue box, but we couldn't be. I mean, it's so big in here!"

Martha laughed in reply. "I don't really understand it either," she confessed. "I guess it's advanced technology."

Ashfur looked puzzled again. "Technology?"

Martha sighed. This cat obviously knew nothing about people. "So, you live in the forest?"

"Yes." Ashfur tapped the side of his now-empty mug with an outstretched hand. "What was in this?"

"Hot chocolate."

Ashfur gave the mug a small sniff. "Must be a Twoleg thing, but I like it."

"Maybe you've still got the Doctor's taste buds, then," Martha suggested, running her fingers through her hair. She felt tired and weary after dragging the Doctor's into the TARDIS, and had no idea what to do now.

"So, if I'm this… Doctor," Ashfur said slowly. "Weird name. But if I'm him, then, is he me?"

Martha shrugged. "I guess so."

Ashfur studied her face for a moment, then leap clumsily off the table and landed on the TARDIS floor. He let out a cry as his back collided with the metallic floor, and Martha automatically rushed over and helped him upright himself onto two legs.

Ashfur gave a small hiss as Martha helped him - it sounded almost comical coming from the Doctor. "I don't need a Twoleg to help me. I can manage by myself." He took a shaky step forward.

There was a clang as he landed on the ground again - this time face-first. "Ouch!"

Martha folded her arms. "What are you doing?"

Ashfur got onto all fours and swivelled his head around to glare at her. "Going back to the camp, of course." He began to crawl forward on his hands and knees.

Martha stepped in front of him. "I'm not letting you leave the TARDIS."

Ashfur scratched his ear with his right hand, almost overbalancing. "What in StarClan's name is a tardis?"

"It stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'," Martha said confidently. "And I'm not letting you leave because, otherwise, I might lose you and then the Doctor could never get his body back."

Ashfur looked up at her. "If he's me, he's probably at the camp."

"What camp?"

Ashfur sighed. "The _ThunderClan_ camp," he said, as if it was obvious.

Martha sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, the Doctor's at the ThunderClan camp, according to you."

As Ashfur nodded his agreement, Martha grinned. "That makes this easy, then! Just go into your camp, grab the Doctor, and bring him here. Then he can switch you back."

Confusion swam in the Doctor's brown eyes for a second, then cleared as Ashfur muttered "That would make sense, I guess…"

"It's decided, then." Martha agreed. "You can show me this camp of yours and we'll get the Doctor back." She stood up and stretched out a hand to Ashfur.

Ashfur looked at it gingerly, then slowly reached out his forepaw. He wobbled, overbalancing again. Martha swiftly dropped to her knees and, wrapping her arms around Ashfur's chest, managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

Ashfur twisted his head around to look at Martha. Their faces were barely a mouse tail's length from each other. "Thanks," Ashfur murmured, slightly embarrassed.

Martha blushed slightly as she helped Ashfur back onto all fours, and then supported him as he slowly stood up on the Doctor's legs.

"I don't think I'll be able to do this," Ashfur commented, clinging onto Martha as his legs trembled under him.

"With a bit of practise, you'll be fine," Martha encouraged him. "Us… er, Twolegs… do it all the time. Who knows, you probably have some Twoleg instinct that goes with the body."

Ashfur took a shaky step forward, managed to balance for about a second, then fell back into Martha's arms.

"You know what?" Ashfur asked as Martha up righted him.

"What?"

"Whatever Twoleg instinct it is that lets you stand up…" Ashfur sighed in defeat. "I don't think I have it."


	5. Chapter 5

I've seen all of Series 4 of Doctor Who now - Midnight was on recently, and I managed to watch that. (That was such a scary episode, though...)

Here's the newest chapter - enjoy!

The Doctor strolled through the vines that covered the cave entrance, shaking his paw as a strand of ivy curled around it. Whitewing followed him, her green eyes still wide.

"But - what's a tardis?" she asked, keeping pace with him.

The Doctor glanced at her. "It's a large blue box," he sighed, sitting down and staring at his surroundings curiously. He seemed to be in an abandoned quarry - abandoned by humans, at least. Many different cats filled the hollow, making their way from one bush to another or lying in the dappled sunlight.

"A large blue box?" Whitewing echoed. "But that's on WindClan territory!"

The Doctor turned his head towards Whitewing abruptly. "You've seen it?"

Whitewing nodded, her eyes glowing. "Ashfur wanted to see it closer, and so he crossed the boundary…" Her voice died away as she stared at the Doctor, and she slowly repositioned herself into a crouch, drawing her plumy tail around herself. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

The Doctor tilted Ashfur's head to one side. "One of who?"

Whitewing shuffled her paws, not meeting his eyes as she mumbled her answer.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," the Doctor replied, leaning closer towards her.

The snowy she-cat flinched as he neared her. "One of the Twolegs," she whispered.

"Oh, Twolegs, people walk on two legs, cats walk on four… brilliant!" The Doctor absentmindedly scratched his ear with his hind leg, Ashfur's eyes sparkling. "You cats must have invented a whole new vocabulary to deal with your environment. Fascinating, completely fascinating." He stopped abruptly. "Something wrong?"

Whitewing had crept backwards until most of her body was hidden by the hanging ivy, her white fur fully fluffed out and her tail twitching from side to side. "You're a Twoleg," she meowed, a slight edge to her voice.

The Doctor gaped at her. "What, are you scared of me? I'm not going to hurt you." He stood up and took a step forwards, but Whitewing just let out a hiss and pressed herself even further against the ivy.

"Oh, c'mon," the Doctor sighed, sitting down again. "Look, Whitewing, I was just here on a visit. It wasn't my intention to get hit by lightning and become a cat." The Doctor held up his hand - err, _paw_ - and examined it for a second before turning back to Whitewing. "I'm as surprised as you are, but this Ashfur is probably in my body, because I'm in his - so we'd just need to take a brief trip to the future, where they have body-swapping devices. Then I could use one, return Ashfur here and you could forget all about this."

Whitewing's eyes met his. "Do you promise you won't try and kidnap me?"

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Definitely."

Neither of them spoke for a while as they gazed at each other - Whitewing wondering whether to help him, the Doctor wondering if she would.

Finally, Whitewing crawled out of the ivy and sat up straight. She gave her chest fur a few licks. "Okay."

The Doctor leaped to his feet. "You mean it?"

Whitewing nodded. "Yes." She lifted her head. "So - what exactly is a tardis?"

The Doctor grinned. "It's a spaceship. My spaceship. Best spaceship in the world," he proclaimed proudly.

Whitewing tilted her head to one side, her eyes swimming with confusion.

The Doctor sighed, his grin fading. "I live in it. As I said, it's in the shape of a large blue box."

The confusion vanished from Whitewing's eyes. "The one on WindClan territory."

"Must be," the Doctor agreed. "So, can you show me the way?"

Whitewing stood up. "Yes."

The Doctor's grin returned. "Thanks a bunch, Whitewing." He almost reached out his arms and hugged her - until the Doctor remembered that he was a cat, and if he attempted it he would fall over. Instead, he nudged her gently with one paw.

Whitewing began to stroll across the quarry, to a small gap in the thick brambles. The Doctor followed her, his eyes darting from side to side and taking in the many cats that were staring at him curiously.

"Ashfur, Whitewing," a voice called behind them. Whitewing came to a halt immediately, but the Doctor walked right into her. They both tumbled to the ground.

Whitewing straightened herself up and swiftly hissed "You're Ashfur, remember?" She gave her chest a few licks and turned to face a large, dark brown tomcat. "Yes, Brambleclaw?" she meowed as the Doctor scrambled to his feet.

The dark brown cat's eyes flickered with amusement. "Are you going hunting?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly a fluffy white tail slapped across his face.

"Umm… yes, that's what we were planning," Whitewing agreed rapidly, shooting the Doctor an annoyed stare.

"Well, you were out hunting yesterday," Brambleclaw meowed. "I'd like you to join the sunhigh patrol."

The Doctor's ears pricked up with curiosity while Whitewing's eyes widened. "I thought the sunhigh patrol already left," she mewed.

"Not yet, they haven't," Brambleclaw replied. "Ashfur, you can lead it."

"But… ummm, Leafpool said that Ashfur should rest. He was hit by lightning yesterday, and lost part of his memory."

Brambleclaw hesitated, then nodded. "Fine. I'll ask Graystripe if he'd like to take a patrol out. You can go, but you're taking dawn patrol tomorrow."

Whitewing breathed a sigh of relief as Brambleclaw walked away. She removed her tail from the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor raised a forepaw and wiped his face. "What was that for?"

Whitewing shot him a warning glare and strode off towards the gap in the brambles. She paused, one paw raised. "You coming?"

A grin slowly spread across the Doctor's face as he walked over to her.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to upload... I hope you like it, though!

* * *

Whitewing led the way through the forest. Her paws moved swiftly through the long grass as she dodged from one side to the next, avoiding trees and thorn-bushes.

Behind her, the gray-furred form of the Doctor followed, trying to keep to her path as much as possible while gazing around at the forest. It was a nice forest, he mused, directing his eyes back to Whitewing quickly enough to notice her tail disappearing through a thick patch of undergrowth. He followed her, wincing loudly as a thorn drove into his left paw.

Whitewing turned sharply at the sound, and in one leap she landed next to him. "What happened?" she meowed, annoyed that he'd injured Ashfur's body and slowed their pace. She just wanted this whole thing over and done with - and yet, there was a part of her that was enjoying this.

The Doctor offered her his paw again, making sure the thorn was visible. "I stepped on this," he muttered, cursing himself for not being careful.

Whitewing eyed the thorn, then lowered her head slowly. Gently, she caught the thorn in her teeth and prised it out of Ashfur's thick pad.

"Ow!" The Doctor complained as the thorn was pulled out. A tiny drop of scarlet welled around out of a barely visible scratch mark.

Whitewing spat the thorn into the bushes, then dipped her head to the Doctor's paw again. The Doctor flinched as the cut stung him. "What are you doing?"

Whitewing glanced up. "Getting your paw clean." She continued to lick his cut, and the Doctor felt oddly soothed as the sting faded out of his paw.

Finally, Whitewing sat up, her light green eyes level with the Doctor's blue. "Does it still hurt?"

The Doctor hesitantly placed his paw on the grass. It stung slightly, but other then that it was fine. He mentioned it to Whitewing.

Whitewing nodded. "Good. Now we can keep going." She strolled off again - and this time, deliberately going slower so that the Doctor had time to check where to place his paws.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so the walking on two legs instinct isn't part of you," Martha commented, pulling Ashfur up to his feet yet again.

Ashfur gave a soft hiss in reply - it almost made Martha laugh when she saw the face he was pulling. "How in StarClan's name can you Twolegs live like this?"

"Evolution, I guess" Martha answered. She caught sight of the puzzled look on the Doctor's face. "A really, really long time," she added. "Want to try again? One more try can't hurt."

"It can when you hit the floor," Ashfur muttered.

Martha bit her lip, suddenly reminded of how weird this situation was. There was a cat - an actual_ cat _- in the Doctor's body. And not only that, but this cat was quite intelligent. In fact, if he had been able to walk upright and stop making feline gestures, Martha would have been convinced that it was the Doctor himself.

"Look, hold this." Martha helped Ashfur grab onto the TARDIS console before pacing up and down a few times. She turned to face him. "See? It's easy."

Ashfur slowly let go of the TARDIS, trembling as he tried to stay on his two legs.

"That's it," Martha encouraged him. "Come on, you can do it."

Hesitantly, Ashfur lifted his right leg and placed it on the ground again. He still shook like a leaf in the summer breeze, but this time he managed to some how steady himself. He glanced up at Martha, triumph in his brown eyes. "I did it!"

Martha applauded him, grinning broadly. "I knew you could do it."

Slowly, Ashfur moved his left leg forward to join his right. This time, he stood still for about five seconds before his legs gave way and he fell, clutching at the TARDIS controls as he did so.

Martha was thrown to the ground as the TARDIS shook violently. She used her hands to steady herself before glancing at Ashfur. His mouth was open in shock, his eyes wide and fearful. "Martha…" he managed to say.

The TARDIS gave another heavy jolt, throwing both of them back to the floor. By now, Martha had realised what had happened.

_The TARDIS could be taking us to any time, any place. _She gave Ashfur a fleeting look. She could just see a bundle of brown cloth near the console; it looked like he'd curled into a ball. He may be in the Doctor's body, but it was the Doctor's mind they needed - and without it, they would stay trapped in the time and place the TARDIS was taking them to. The Doctor and Ashfur wouldn't be able to switch back.

Another thought struck her, almost more frightening as the first.

The Doctor.

He was still in that forest. And that's where he'd stay, now - neither her nor Ashfur would ever be able to get the TARDIS to go back.

That was when the tears fell down Martha's face.

* * *

I need ideas for where to send Martha and Ashfur! It could be anywhere in time or space.

PS. You know I like it when you R&R!

* * *


End file.
